Piggsy
"Piggsy's angry, ANGRY!!" ''- Piggsy '''Piggsy' is a character and the tertiary antagonist in Manhunt. Description Piggsy is a mentally-disturbed, cannibalistic mass murderer who wears a skinned pig's head over his face and slaughters his victims with a chainsaw. Appearing to be an obese middle-aged man, he is almost completely inhuman in behavior and has lost all connection with reality. His mental state has degraded into an animalistic and child-like state, as he seems to only be capable of speaking a few basic words or mimicking a pig's grunts and squeals. He is a remorseless killer, butchering all those who come across his path with his chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became Starkweather's star performer in his snuff films and slaughtered dozens, if possibly hundreds, of runners. The Director kept him chained/locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate and fed him human flesh, which was delivered to him by Cerberus guards. Despite the fact that they were cold-blooded professional killers, the Cerberus operatives treated him with both genuine fear and disgust. He is the final adversary Cash faces off against in the game, and is a deadly opponent. Biography Sometime before the events of Manhunt, Piggsy was enlisted by Starkweather to perform in his snuff movie ring. He had a long and successful career in Starkweather's company, releasing such movies as "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers"See official Manhunt instruction manual.. Sometime after those films were produced, Starkweather locked Piggsy away in the attic of his estate before employing James Earl Cash. There was an incident between Piggsy and Scarecrow which is mentioned but not detailed. It is not clear as to what part the "debacle," as the bonus features put it, has to do with the storyline or the progression of the game. What is clear is that Piggsy and Scarecrow are bitter enemies. 'Events of Manhunt' While locked-away in the attic of the estate, Cerberus guards are seen feeding Piggsy human remains. Shortly after Cash is transported to the estate grounds, he is seen breaking the chains that bind him and escaping. After arming himself with a Chainsaw, he kills the Cerberus operatives guarding his lair as they fan out throughout the estate in pursuit of Cash. Piggsy eventually confronts Cash and ambushes him in an elevator destined for the Director's room. Cash escapes the elevator and finds himself in the abandoned attic of the estate, with Piggsy hot on his trail. They hunted for each other in the attic until Cash is able to cripple Piggsy with two Glass Shards and a Wooden Spike. Piggsy, wounded and scared for his life, retreats to his lair. Cash follows in pursuit, and is ambushed by Piggsy once more. He chases Cash to the top of the estate's spiraling staircase, just outside of Starkweather's room, and confronts Cash for the final time. After stepping on an unsecured metal grate above the staircase and nearly breaking it, Cash spots a weakness he can exploit. After luring him to the grate once more, it comes crashing down underneath his weight. Piggsy is able to grab onto the edge of the floor, but drops his chainsaw in doing so. Cash calmly picks up the chainsaw and slices his forearms off, sending him plummeting to his death. He is never seen or heard from again. Gallery 'Manhunt' Manhunt_2011-06-28_11-32-39-53.JPG|Piggsy with the Cerberus Manhunt_2011-06-29_12-13-57-70.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-48-22-46.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-54-41-21.JPG|Piggsy stepping on the grid Manhunt_2011-07-07_22-56-36-37.JPG|Piggsy's fall Manhunt_2011-08-12_13-33-55-84.jpg|Piggsy's corpse in Hard as Nails 'Other' p16.JPG|Piggsy artwork p17.JPG|Piggsy and beta Cash action figures Cjrc9.png|Piggsy action figure in GTA San Andreas ProjectManhunt_MerchScreenshot05.jpg|Real Piggsy statue manhunt 2011-08-24 23-02-03-00.JPG|Gameplay with the Piggsy skin cheat enabled manhunt 2011-08-12 19-50-36-03.JPG|Graffitti near Piggsy's room 'Slideshow' Manhunt31.gif|Piggsy's death animation Trivia *If you try to attack Piggsy with the fists (Or the Wooden Spike/Glass Shard without executing him),'' Piggsy will not lose any health, as you are scripted to ''execute him. *Using a trainer, you can acquire weapons and shoot Piggsy. However, Piggsy will not take any damage if you shoot him in the chest, arms or legs. Otherwise, if you shoot him once in head, he'll die instantly and you can get his chainsaw. *Piggsy, James Earl Cash, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance action figures can be found in Zero's RC Shop in San Fierro in GTA San Andreas. *In Bully, at the Happy Volts Asylum, you can find a picture of a pig with the word "piggy" below it, perhaps a reference to Piggsy. *He is possibly based on a character in Motel Hell, a 1980 film. *It is also possible that Piggsy may be based on the main antagonist of the 1974 horror film Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Leatherface, as both he and Piggsy attack the victim with a chainsaw, and both wear masks of humans/pigs. Also both eat human flesh. *There are 500 Piggsy statues that were produced by Rockstar as collectibles (see image in gallery). They are extremely rare and are up for pretty high prices. *Piggsy's corpse can be found in the level Hard as Nails, but a trainer is required to get to it. *In the first encounter with Piggsy during Deliverance, his crotch is visible, but when he is encountered again, it is gone. *One of the Pervs from the Wii and PC versions of Manhunt 2 wears a pig mask, which may be a nod to Piggsy. *In the boardgame Spinespur ''one of the characters, Pigskin is a Cannibalistic butcher who wears a rotting pighead, a possible reference to Piggsy. *Two Piggsy corpses can be found in the level Divided They Fall. You can find them in one of the rooms, in the apartment block. They are beheaded, and their stomach is heavily wounded. *In ''Dead Rising 2, there is a boss named Randall "Randy" Tugman who wears a pig suit and wields a large chainsaw. This may be a nod to Piggsy. *Pig masks can be purchased and worn in GTA V. This may be a nod to Piggsy. *In Bully, next to Zoe's house there is a house that you can hear some chainsaw and pig noises . This may be a nod to Piggsy . *Piggsy used to have an unused wire execution where Cash would hop on Piggsy's back to wrap the wire round his neck then hops down to strangle him, but ends up being tossed over Piggsy. A nearly strangled Piggsy runs away and Cash soon gets up with his hand on his head. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCrVJLZ0TOk&list=PL5Pp4ESpcw00HNwsrNmN-AO_4guYFhAtx&index=2 References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Category:Deceased